We wish
by Ferfa
Summary: É Natal, mas Harry e Draco estão brigados. O filhinho deles, Niue, não consegue entender isso e, como último recurso, resolve pedir para o Papai Noel uma ajuda. [Harry & Draco]
1. Idiotas

**We wish...  
**_Por Ferfa._

**;disclaimer:** Harry Potter não pertence a mim, para a sua sorte.  
**;spoilers: **primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**;shipper:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
**;classificação: **K+  
**;avisos: **pós-Hogwarts e slash  
**;capítulos: **01 e 02  
**;sinopse:** É Natal, mas Harry e Draco estão brigados. O filhinho deles, Niue, não consegue entender isso e, como último recurso, resolve pedir para o Papai Noel uma ajuda.

**Notas:**

**1. **um pequeno especial pro Natal. Brega, não? xD

**2.** cabe a você, querido leitor, decidir se essa fic tem mpreg ou não. Eu não me dei o trabalho de pensar muito na origem do Niue. Ele pode ser tanto adotivo, como biológico.

**3. **pai é o Draco, papai é o Harry.

--------------------

Capítulo 01 – Idiotas.

Draco estava lendo tranquilamente o jornal, enquanto bebericava sem muito interesse seu café, já frio. Ao lado dele, Niue **(1)**, seu filhinho de quatro anos, desenhava sem parar num pergaminho, fazendo um barulho constante que já começava a irritar Draco.

"Pai!", chamou o menino, de repente.

"Sim?".

"Por que o papai não está em casa?".

Ah não. _Aquela_ história de novo não.

"Porque ele é um idiota, Niue", rosnou Draco, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

O menino ficou dois segundos em silêncio.

"Mas pai...!".

"O quê?". Draco já estava ficando impaciente.

"Você também é idiota!".

"Eu sou O QUÊ?".

O café voou pela sala, manchando o tapa imaculadamente branco, mas Draco não ligou. Ter seu filho de _quatro_ _anos_ o chamando de idiota era um choque para o resto da vida.

"O papai disse, pelo menos", explicou o menino, com inocência.

Claro que disse. O maldito Potter! Ensinando aquele linguajar para uma criança! Absurdo. Niue não deveria nem saber o que _significava _idiota.

"Acho que não é completamente seguro você passar o fim-de-semana com seu _papai_", disse, desdenhoso.

Niue subiu em seu colo e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, ficando em silêncio por um tempo.

Draco agradeceu aos céus e voltou à leitura do jornal.

"Pai...".

"Sim?".

"Eu quero o papai em casa de novo!".

Ah, foda-se a merda do jornal. Draco jogou-o longe, encarando os olhos irritantemente verdes do menino.

"Já conversamos sobre isso. Papai e eu achamos melhor dar um tempo".

"Vocês não gostam mais de mim?", murmurou Niue, com lágrima nos olhos e cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

Draco quis socar Harry por isso. Era culpa daquele estúpido, afinal.

"Nós te amamos. Não repita mais uma coisa dessas!", retrucou Draco, severo. "E você não deve chorar justo nas vésperas do Natal".

"Natal, pai?", repetiu o menino, sem entender.

"É. Você sabe o que é Natal. Tem... neve e presentes".

"Ah! E um velhinho vestido de vermelho!", continuou Niue, esquecendo as lágrimas, parecendo bastante animado. Draco torceu o nariz diante daquilo.

Fora idéia de Harry se vestir de Papai Noel para o filho, no ano passado. Uma péssima idéia, aliás.

"É, mais ou menos isso". Ele levantou-se, com o filho no colo. Talvez fosse a hora perfeita para uma soneca, antes do almoço. "Você pode se deitar em sua cama e pensar em que presente quer ganhar esse ano".

"Presente?".

"Claro! Você quer presentes, não é?".

"Quero! Eu vou ganhar um do papai também?".

Argh. Por que _tudo_ tinha que voltar àquele infeliz? Draco obrigou-se a dizer um "Sim" minimamente animado, deixando o filho com cuidado na cama dele.

"Mas pai! Eu não quero dormir!", protestou.

"Eu não disse para você dormir. Eu disse para você ficar aqui e pensar em bons presentes de Natal", explicou Draco, usando toda a paciência que possuía.

Niue encarou-o desconfiado.

"Mas eu quero conversar sobre os presentes com você".

Oh, claro.

"Certo. Fale". Draco sentou-se ao lado do filho, na cama.

"Será que o Papai Noel poderia trazer o papai de volta?".

--------------------

Era impressionante como duas semanas podiam passar tão devagar. E era impressionante a saudade que de Niue (e apenas de Niue, claro). Vê-lo só de fim-de-semana estava sendo uma tortura para Harry. Era uma sorte que já era sexta-feira, ou ele possivelmente ficaria louco logo.

Ele deixou a água cair em seu corpo sem pressa. Não tinha hora para jantar e ninguém para apressá-lo, como Draco sempre fazia. Draco. A pessoa mais estúpida que já havia passado pela Terra, claro.

Aquela briga fora a _melhor_ coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Exceção feita a saudade que sentia de seu filho, tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas. Estava aproveitando suas merecidas férias do Ministério para acordar tarde, dormir tarde e sair para beber com o Rony, como se ainda tivesse vinte e poucos anos.

Era tudo uma maravilha.

Estava mais do que provado que ele conseguia viver longe de Draco Malfoy. Mesmo que sentisse uma solidão estranha dentro de si. Não deveria ser nada. Apenas uma falsa impressão.

Quando se deitou, ainda era cedo.

'_Draco possivelmente está escrevendo, agora. Aquele livro besta dele'_, pensou Harry sem querer. _'Pare. Você não quer pensar nele. Você não quer saber o que ele está fazendo!'_, convenceu a si mesmo.

Rolou muito na cama antes de cair no sono.

"_Já havia pessoas bêbadas, cantando alegremente e todas, sem exceção, não paravam de rir, brindando por qualquer coisa de cinco em cinco minutos. Harry já não agüentava mais gente vindo dar dois tapinhas na sua costa e dizer 'Bom trabalho'. Queria mais do que tudo ficar longe daquilo. Notou que Draco não estava em nenhum lugar do primeiro andar e achou uma boa desculpa sair dali para procurá-lo._

_Encontrou no quarto que eles dividiram por mais de um ano. Quando Draco chegara na Ordem da Fênix, os dois ainda eram inimigos mortais, mas agora tudo estava diferente. Eles eram amigos, afinal. _

_Estava escuro e Draco estava sentado na cama de Harry, os joelhos dobrados. Harry se aproximou com cuidado e sentou-se na frente do loiro, provocando-lhe um pequeno susto._

'_Fugindo das comemorações, também?', disse Harry, amigável._

'_Eu? Não. O centro das atenções lá embaixo é você. Quem tem que estar fugindo é você'._

'_Não fale como se você não tivesse sido importante para eu mata-lo!', retrucou Harry, um pouco irritado._

'_Eu não fui'._

_Oh não. _Claro_ que não. Às vezes Draco conseguia ser realmente idiota._

'_Por que você está aqui, então?', resolveu perguntar, antes que uma discussão começasse._

'_Porque a guerra acabou, Harry'._

'_E...'._

'_E você vai ter sua casa e tudo mais. A gente não vai mais poder passar as noites rindo dos exageros da Trelaweney, ou das roupas da Lovegood. Isso vai me fazer falta'. Draco tentava a todo custo não olhar nos olhos de Harry._

'_Eu... Eu vou sentir falta também, Draco. Mas você será sempre bem-vindo na minha casa. Nós somos amigos, afinal', ele sentiu uma vontade repentina de abraçar Draco e dizer que tudo continuaria bem._

'_Amigos, claro', murmurou o outro, com um quê de hesitação._

_Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Era a primeira vez que Harry pensava naquele assunto. Ele não moraria mais na Ordem da Fênix. Ele não veria mais Draco todo o dia. Ele sentiria falta de Draco. _Muita_ falta, aliás. O loiro estava sendo a melhor pessoa do mundo naqueles tempos. Desde que Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar, haviam se afastado um pouco de Harry e Harry deles. Mas era guerra o garoto precisava desesperadamente de apoio. O apoio fora Draco._

'_Eu vou sentir sua falta', ele ouviu murmurando._

_E, no momento seguinte, sentiu lábios frios e macios juntando-se aos seus. Seu coração disparou e demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo: Draco estava beijando-o e ele começara a responder._

_E ele estava _amando_ tudo isso"._

Harry acordou assustado. Sentia centenas de borboletas voando no seu estômago e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era "Merda". Olhou de relance para o relógio ao seu lado e viu que ainda era apenas cinco e meia da manhã de sábado. Um pecado.

Mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir.

Ele estava sonhando aquilo frequentemente. Não que ele quisesse. Se conseguisse, apagaria cada lembrança de Draco que havia nele, mas a coisa toda não era tão simples.

'_Eu odeio o Dr- Malfoy'_.

Obrigou-se a ficar na cama até as oito horas, horário que o despertador tocou. Levantou-se e enfiou-se num banho gelado, mesmo estando em pleno inverno, amaldiçoando todos os sonhos do mundo.

Escolheu, sem perceber, sua melhor roupa e se arrumar impecavelmente.

Lá fora estava nevando e ele não demorou para aparatar em sua ex-casa, que ficava na área residencial de Hogsmead.

Era uma casa simples e aconchegante por fora, com uma chaminé. Lembrou-se rindo que no ano anterior entrara como Papai Noel por ali, como dizia a tradição trouxa. Por dentro, a casa era bem mais espaçosa e metodicamente decorada. Draco não abandonara seus velhos hábitos de grandeza.

Atravessou o jardim bem cuidado e chegou na porta, que tinha alguns desenhos estranhos na madeira. Hesitante, bateu.

Durou uma eternidade o tempo entre a batida e a abertura da porta.

"Papai!", exclamou Niue, abraçando as pernas do homem. Harry quase chorou de alívio por ver seu filho, e não Draco.

Mas o alívio durou pouco.

"Eu tenho que falar com você antes de que você saia com o Niue", disse a voz fria do Sonserino.

"Fale".

"Aqui não seria o lugar ideal. Entre. E vá para seu quarto, Niue... Daqui a pouco o papai te chama", comandou Draco, enquanto os três entravam na casa, maravilhosamente quentinha.

"Mas pai...!".

"Já!", ele disse friamente.

Harry se sentara na poltrona preferida de Draco – de propósito – e tirara seu cachecol vermelho.

"Quando eu concordei que nosso filho ficasse com você, eu pensei que você o trataria melhor", disse Harry, no mesmo tom frio que o outro. Os olhos cinzentos crisparam.

"Não ouse insinuar que eu não cuido bem do Niue!".

"Vendo o jeito como-".

"Potter. Cala a boca, ok? Eu só queria te dizer uma coisa... Você", ele se sentou no ponto mais distante possível de Harry. "Você tome cuidado com o que fala para o menino. Ele... Ele me chamou de idiota ontem!", disse, sentindo-se corar.

Harry riu.

"Ele é bastante esperto, não? E por que você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso?".

"Porque você tem!", exclamou Draco, exasperado. "Você falou para ele que eu era idiota! Ele mesmo me disse".

Harry deu de ombros.

"E você provavelmente me chamou do mesmo".

Argh. Draco odiava o jeito que aquele idiota de olhos verdes parecia compreender tudo _num segundo_.

Ele estava prestes a retrucar qualquer coisa, quando Harry chamou Niue de volta para sala.

"Se você não se importa, Malfoy, eu vou sair com meu filho. Voltamos as sete". E saiu batendo a porta.

Lá fora a neve estava mais intensa.

"Está bem agasalhado, filho?", perguntou Harry, carinhoso, tomando o menino nos braços. Niue abraçou-o com força.

"Sim. O pai me pôs em todo o tipo de roupa".

"Hum, ótimo", disse Harry, rindo da cara desgosto do menino.

Andaram por um tempo em silêncio. Hogsmead estava quase completamente vazia, mas eles gostavam bastante de caminhar por lá e ver a novidade das lojas.

"Papai?".

"Sim?".

"É verdade que o Natal está chegando?".

"É", confirmou Harry, estranhando a pergunta.

Niue pareceu mais animado.

"Então é verdade que eu posso pedir o que eu quiser para o Papai Noel? De presente?".

"Sim", concordou o pai, rindo. "O que você está pensando em fazer, hein mocinho?", disse brincalhão. Mas Niue apenas balançou a cabeça e não disse nada.

--------------------

**N/A: **olá! Estamos entrando no clima natalino, presentes, pedidos, enfim. Resolvi escrever essa short, já que eu não tinha muita coisa mais últil para fazer nas minhas férias. u.u

Resolvi dividir em dois capítulos, porque... sei lá. xD

Espero que estejam gostando! Próximo capítulo vem sexta que vem (acho).

**(1) -** Atlas é de incrível utilidade quando estou escrevendo uma fic. Dá para tirar uns nomes bem legais de lá. Niue, por exemplo, que é o nome de uma Ilha que pertence à Nova Zelândia. /o/


	2. Para Papai Noel

**We wish...  
**_Por Ferfa._

**;disclaimer:** Harry Potter não pertence a mim, pro meu azar.  
**;spoilers: **primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**;shipper:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
**;classificação: **K+  
**;avisos: **pós-Hogwarts e slash  
**;capítulos: **01 e 02  
**;sinopse:** É Natal, mas Harry e Draco estão brigados. O filhinho deles, Niue, não consegue entender isso e, como último recurso, resolve pedir para o Papai Noel uma ajuda.

--------------------

Capítulo 02 – Para Papai Noel.

Nada mais deprimente do que ter trinta anos e receber a visita da mãe na anti-véspera do Natal. Claro, isso não seria _tão_ ruim se ela não tivesse vindo ver "como andava seu bebezinho".

"Foi uma grande briga, não foi Draco?", perguntou Narcisa, dramática, parecendo estar à beira das lágrimas.

"Foi, mamãe", confirmou o homem, entediado.

"Não... não tem mais volta?".

"Não sei mamãe".

"E... Como Niue está enfrentando tudo isso?".

Foi o cúmulo.

"Está tudo ótimo, mamãe!", retrucou Draco, frio, querendo jogar o vaso que a mãe acabara de lhe dar na cabeça dela. "Niue está ótimo e eu também. E acho que agora é hora da senhora ir".

Antes que Narcisa pudesse reclamar do tratamento, ele a enxotou para fora de casa, batendo a porta ao voltar para sala. Como se ele _precisasse_ de tudo aquilo.

Niue logo voltou para a sala.

"Pai?".

"O quê?".

O menino foi até ele, com um pergaminho e pena na mão.

"Me ensina a escrever?".

Draco só conseguiu rir, passando as mãos pelo cabelo loiro do filho. Niue tinha cada idéia...

"Você não acha que é muito novo para aprender?", retrucou Draco, sorrindo.

"Não!", respondeu Niue, decidido.

"Bom", o loiro suspirou. "Mas por que você quer aprender a escrever assim, tão de repente?".

"Para escrever uma carta ao Papai Noel!", explicou o menino inflando o peito de orgulho.

Aquilo só podia ser alguma idéia idiota do Potter. Não bastava aquele imbecil estar ensinando tradições trouxas a um garoto que respirava bruxaria. _'Seja paciente, Draco'_, disse para si mesmo.

"Eu posso escrever para você".

"Não!", respondeu Niue imediatamente, recuando alguns passos. "É um segredo, pai". E saiu correndo escada à cima.

Draco apenas deu de ombros.

--------------------

Ele acordou incrivelmente cedo no outro dia, ouvindo muito barulho no quarto de hotel que ele estava hospedado.

"Sr. Potter!", exclamou um elfo-doméstico, de nariz pontudo e colorido, parado na porta do quarto. "Perdoar, meu senhor. Perdoe Cook, Cook não quis acordar seu senhor! Cook só queria fazer o que o mestrezinho mandar! Cook mal! Cook quebrar seu nariz!". O elfo tinha se jogado de joelhos no chão.

Harry, que ainda mal acordara, não conseguiu entender quase nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Aliás, estava um pouco mais tonto do que o normal porque, novamente, tivera um sonho que não fora do seu total agrado.

"_Aquilo era o absurdo mais delicioso que ele já tinha provado. Estar ali, no seu quarto, deitado em cima de Draco Malfoy e beijando-o com todo seu desejo enquanto a Ordem da Fênix comemorava lá embaixo era tudo o que ele pedira na vida._

_Sentia o coração disparado. Sentia-se mais feliz do que conseguia se lembrar. Como ele fora tão burro a ponto de não perceber que estava completamente apaixonado? _

_E... Não fazia pouco tempo. Lembranças voltavam, enquanto o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais. A vergonha de ter visto, sem querer, Draco nu naquele mesmo quarto, há alguns meses, se trocando. A falta de ar que lhe ocorrera de repente, quando vira Draco perfeitamente arrumado para um jantar no Ministério. Os sorrisos que surgiam se pedir licença quando o loiro estava irritado._

_Tudo ali denunciava isso._

_Deus._

_Será que ninguém tinha percebido?_

'_Harry, me conte o que está acontecendo. Você anda estranho', veio a voz de Hermione na cabeça dele. Num tom de alguém que sabia demais. Será que ela...?_

_Como podia, sem nem ele mesmo sabia, até aquele momento?_

'_Harry...', murmurou Draco, sem ar, quando eles se separaram. O que, realmente, foi ruim._

'_Shhh', retrucou o moreno. Por um momento, eles se olharam nos olhos._

_Como Harry amava aqueles olhos. Como Harry amava, desejava, precisava de daquele Sonserino rabugento e sem humor._

'_Harry, sabe que isso não é certo...', insistiu Draco._

'_Eu não me importo', retrucou Harry, descendo para o pescoço de Draco._

_Aquela era a melhor coisa que poderia estar fazendo na vida"._

"Sr. Potter?".

"Eu... Ahn... Hum, Cook!", Harry afastou seus pensamentos à força. "Cook não! Não faça isso!". O elfo tinha pegado um livro especialmente pesado de Harry e começado a bater em sua própria cabeça. "Eu não me zanguei com você, ok? Agora... Pare com isso!", disse, mais severo.

O elfo fez um reverência.

"Perdões, senhor. Cook estúpido, Cook terrivelmente estúpido. Cook só quer entregar encomenda do mestrezinho".

"Do Niue?", espantou-se Harry. O elfo concordou. "O que é?".

"Uma carta. Para o Papai Noel", explicou Cook, estendendo um pergaminho para Harry. "Como Cook não saber onde encontrar Papai Noel, veio até Sr. Potter. Cook se lembrar de ver senhor Potter de Papai Noel no ano passado. Cook escrever o que mestrezinho mandou!".

E, dizendo isso, sumiu.

Fora a coisa mais estranha que Harry já tinha ouvido.

Logicamente, a idéia de ter um elfo-doméstico fora de Draco. Mas Harry não podia negar que Cook era realmente muito útil e prestativo, apesar de continuar tendo os exageros da sua espécie.

Ele olhou com interesse a carta no seu colo.

"_Para Papai Noel"_, dizia no envelope, numa letra tão ruim que o homem mal conseguiu entender.

"_Cook escrever o que mestrezinho mandou!"_, lembrou a mente dele. Harry sorriu. Não sabia das habilidades literárias de Cook.

Abriu rapidamente o envelope, tirando de lá um pergaminho pequeno. A letra continuava ruim, mas, do pouco que entendera do elfo-domético, fora Niue que lhe pedira para escrever aquilo. Deveria ser alguma coisa importante.

"_Papai Noel,_

_Não sei onde o senhor vive nem quem o senhor é, mas papai me disse que o senhor é o bom velhinho e sempre dá presentes para os trouxas. Eu não sou trouxa, mas queria pedir um presente também._

_Na verdade, é sobre meus papais. Eu tenho dois papais: o pai e o papai. Eles se gostam muito e pai disse que eles gostam de mim também. Só que papai não está mais em casa faz tempo e eu acho que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a história de que os dois são idiotas (segundo o que os papais disseram)._

_Eu queria que o papai voltasse, porque eu sinto muita falta dele. E eu acho que o pai sente também._

_Seria o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar, Papai Noel._

_Niue"._

Ele precisou ler a carta três vezes, e a cada vez sentia vontade de _chorar_. Seu Niue, seu pequeno filho mandara escrever aquilo. Queria os pais juntos novamente. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

--------------------

"Vamos, Niue, _pare _de se mexer!", ralhou Draco, tentando, sem muito sucesso, fazer o filho vestir uma camisa. Afinal, o jantar de Natal já estava quase pronto e, mesmo que eles estivessem sozinhos naquele dia, ainda era alguma coisa para se comemorar. "Se não você não vai jantar e também não vai abrir os presentes".

Mas nem com isso o garoto se aquietou. Ele parecia tremendamente ansioso, por que, Draco não conseguia nem imaginar.

Depois de muita luta, Draco conseguiu vestir o garoto, quase na mesma hora que Cook, que parecia igualmente nervoso, veio anunciar que servira o jantar.

"Papai não vai vir?", perguntou Niue, enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

"Já lhe expliquei que não, Niue. Mas ele te mandou um presentinho".

Aquilo não poderia ficar pior. Eles comemoram em silêncio e o menino olhava para a porta de cinco em cinco segundos. Como se esperasse alguém. _'Não pense besteiras. Ele não vai vir. Ele nunca mais vai vir'_.

O garoto não conseguiu se animar nem na hora de abrir os tão esperados presentes. Agradeceu a tudo e subiu para seu quarto, arrastando-se pelas escadas. Draco sentiu um aperto no coração e amaldiçoou todos os morenos de olhos verdes da Terra.

Ele se sentou à beirada da lareira, onde o fogo crepitava animadamente. Trazia um copo de vinho nas mãos e a lareira era a única iluminação da sala.

Aquele estava sendo o Natal mais deprimente de sua vida, sem dúvida.

"Mestre quer mais alguma coisa de Cook?", perguntou o elfo, com uma reverência.

"Não, Cook. Pode ir se recolher. Aliás, se quiser se embebedar com qualquer coisa, também pode".

O elfo-doméstico pareceu ficar horrorizado com as palavras, mas saiu correndo de lá.

O fogo, o vinho e Harry começaram a fazer um efeito sonífero na cabeça de Draco. Ele adormeceu sem nem ao menos perceber.

--------------------

A única iluminação era o fogo já no fim na lareira e o silêncio predominava. Oh céus. Aquilo era invasão de propriedade. Harry não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Se não tivesse sido tão estúpido, ele poderia estar nesse momento com Draco, na cama e...

Bom. Não importava.

Tentava com todas suas forças não fazer barulho algum. Draco e Niue já poderiam estar dormindo e derrubar alguma coisa era a última coisa que ele queria.

Mas, quando viu o loiro esparramado numa poltrona, todas suas defesas caíram e ele deixou de se preocupar. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face sem que ele percebesse. A boca meio aberta, os fios loiros. Draco. Seu Draco.

Ele iria consertar tudo naquele momento.

Antes que conseguisse se controlar tempo suficiente para acordar o homem de um jeito decente, ele caminhou levemente até atrás da poltrona, ajoelhando-se e ficando na mesa altura que Draco estava.

Com uma mão, tampou a boca do loiro (ele _certamente_ tentaria gritar) e deu-lhe um beijo calmo no pescoço.

Draco pulou.

"Sou eu", murmurou Harry. Ele esperou o loiro se aquietar para soltar a boca.

"Potter, seu maluco! O que está fazendo _aqui_? Nessa hora? E... merda, por que isso fez comigo?".

Ele parecia tão nervoso que Harry não conseguiu impedir o sorriso de aumentar.

"Vim te ver", disse simplesmente.

"Me ver? Eu deveria te denunciar por invadir minha casa! E assédio sexual".

Eles ainda estavam na mesma posição.

"Esta é minha casa também", disse Harry, antes de beijar um Draco desprevenido.

Como agüentara duas semanas inteiras sem aquele beijo? Foi a primeira vez que Harry se sentia vivo desde a briga. Ele acariciava o cabelo que tanto amava ao mesmo tempo que fazia a firme resolução de que nunca, nunca mais estragaria tudo.

"Potter!", ralhou Draco, pulando da poltrona. Ele parecia querer gritar e ao mesmo tempo voltar para Harry.

"O quê?", retrucou o outro inocentemente.

"Você está maluco!". O suspiro dramático, tão típico. "Quer dizer... Você vem aqui do nada, sem explicação nenhuma, no meio da madrugada e fica ai, com esses sorrisinhos idiotas e me agarrando como se eu fosse uma vadia!".

Ele parecia respirar com dificuldade.

"Eu só vim aqui a pedido de Niue".

"De... De Niue?".

"É. Bem...", Harry tirou a carta do seu filho do bolso. "Ele pede ao Papai Noel que faça seus papais viveram juntos de novo".

--------------------

E de repente tudo estava _tão_ quente.

O beijo de Harry vindo inesperadamente, a surpresa e seu coração disparado. Aquilo era demais para ele. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo justo com ele, quando o que ele mais queria era manter distância de Harry?

"Niue... Oh merda! Era _por isso_ que ele queria aprender a escrever!", Draco parecia estar à beira de um ataque de lágrimas. Merda e merda. "Como... Como ele te mandou uma carta? Eu _mato_ quem escreveu por ele".

"Hm, na verdade foi o Cook. Niue deve ter insistido bastante".

Ele odiava aquele tom casual, como se a situação fosse casual. Ele odiava com todas as suas forças.

"Potter, eu...".

"Harry".

Se ele queria testar a paciência de Draco, ele estava conseguindo. Dali a pouco o loiro esqueceria de que seu filho estava dormindo no andar de cima, esqueceria todas as normas de convivência em sociedade e faria uma loucura.

"Potter, explique-se. Niue te mandou uma carta. Fazendo um pedido absurdo".

"Bom, na verdade era para o Papai Noel", disse Harry, dando de ombros. "E como Cook já me viu vestido do bom velhinho...", o sorriso dele foi aumentando de novo. "... achou prudente _me _dar a carta. E sabe que eu não posso não atender um pedido do nosso filho, não? Acho que está na hora dos papais fazerem as pazes".

"Pazes? Eu e você? Depois de tudo aquilo? Você me chamou de aspirante à Comensal! E ainda por cima quebrou meu nariz", desdenhou Draco. Aquela era uma frase completamente absurda e impossível de acontecer.

"Eu... Eu estou arrependido. Eu queria que você me perdoasse, por tudo".

Com certeza aquela carinha de cachorro-sem-dono era proposital. _Com certeza_. Harry queria provocar. Harry queria ganhar seu perdão. _'Resista Draco! Ele é apenas um impostor maldito!'_.

Mas aquele tom sincero... O olhar.

Merda de vida complicada.

"Um Grifinório completamente arrependido de alguma coisa? Submisso?", Draco disse, nervoso, tentando manter seu tom o mais sarcástico possível. Seu cérebro processava todas as informações rapidamente.

"Completamente", confirmou Harry, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Golpe baixo. Baixíssimo.

Draco mordeu o lábio.

Uma parte dele, cerca de noventa e nove por cento, queria mandar aquela conversa para o espaço e se jogar logo nos braços de Harry. Afinal, era Natal, tempo de esquecer as mágoas. Aquela briga estava indo longe demais... E Niue merecia aquele presente. Draco também. Porém, o um por cento do Sonserino orgulhoso que ainda estava ali relutava.

Harry se aproximou mais um pouco dele.

"Harry, se você fizer aquilo novamente...", ele murmurou, suas defesas completamente derrotas.

"Eu não vou fazer", disse o outro. Havia malícia no seu olhar, que ele aprendera com Draco.

"Promete?".

"Prometo".

Estava a um passo agora.

"E... ahn... você continua me achando um idiota?", perguntou Draco, inocentemente.

Harry sorriu.

"Claro".

E o beijou.

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

**Fim**

--------------------

**N/A: **pois é, acabou. Quem achou Niue fofo levanta a mão (o/). Enfim... Eu não resisti a participação especial da Narcissa. Ela é phoda demais... Sobre os comentários... eu fiquei com cara de idiota quando eu vi. Nossa, fiquei muito, muito feliz mesmo, com todos. Agradecimentos aqui embaixo. xD

E... ahn... sobre a fic... se vocês forem bonzinhos, eu posso até _pensar _numa possível continuação... Vai saber, né. Espero que o final tenha agradado. E sem comentários como eu sou brega, por ter colocado essa musica no final. rsss

**Agradecimentos: **

Narcisa Le Fey: Tadinho do Draco... xD Ele é só um _pouco_ idiota... /roll eyes/

Srta. Kinomoto: Espero que o final esteja bom. u.u

Srta Potter Malfoy: Obrigada. Aqui está o outro. xD

AganishLottly: Eu não tinha pensado no motivo da briga (eu basicamente não penso em nada...). Mas daí li seu comentário e acrescentei umas falas do Draco dizendo porque ele ficou tão puto com o Harry. Digamos que a briga começou como uma banalidade. O.o'

Nicolle Snape: Calmaaa! Ai está o capítulo xD Sobre o Niue... Hm. O fato é que mpreg não me agrada muito, mas _com certeza_ cai muito bem nessa fic. Vai saber né... xD

Lucca BR: LUCCAAAA! xD Obrigada, flor. O Niue é. Quando ele crescer foi roubar ele pra mim.

Clara dos Anjos: Okay /o/ Presente pra mamãe (?) Clara. xD

Lís: Idade mais fofa mesmo o

Fernando Miaise: O final /o/

Nan Cookie: É short sim... mas não fique triste. Estou começando a ter mais idéias com o Niue no meio... Vamos ver o que sai...

Hermione Seixas: Você acertou o pedido? xD Não demorou. /o/

Athena Sagara: Digamos que o bom velhinho não precisou fazer nada... O Harry deu conta do recado sozinho. xD

A.C. Mildred: Vamos fazer um fã-clube pro Niue. Rsss. Enfim... Eu realmente não queria deixar o mpreg claro, por causa daquela história de eu não gostar muito, mas enfim... Quem sabe... xD

Obrigada a todoooos os comentários. Fizeram essa pequena autora _realmente_ muito feliz. Se eu esqueci de alguém, me desculpe MESMO. E muito obrigada pra quem leu e não comentou, também.


End file.
